thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
"Frozen Faith"
Hello, I am @SaveRcats. I am writing a story. I really hope you guys like it! (This is comming out of my head, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes) _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''"Frozen Faith" 'Written by: @SaveRcats' '_______________________________________________________________________________________' Hi. My name is Atlas. I am a Black Cat. This story is based on what I experienced in one of the worst winter storms in the 2000's. _______________________________________________________________________________________ It was a very calm, peaceful day... I was sitting on the couch with my owner Zoe. We were watching The Weather Channel to check traffic delays from Winter Storm Leon. Of corse, I wasn't too worried about it. I'm a cat, I don't need to be worried about those kind of things. (Boy was I wrong!) But it looked as if Zoe was really worried. They started saying on the TV, "It seems as if the storm has shifted directions... It's heading right for Atlanta GA. (Right were we live) Still, I wasn't worried... I'm a cat, I stay inside... I see Zoe start to get pale... I paw her to see if she's alright, and she runs into the bathroom... Winter storms really scare her. I mean you can't even talk about ice without her running into the bathroom and throwing up. I actually feel really bad for her... She comes out of the bathroom. I meow to get her attention... She just ingnors me and turns off the TV. She brings me upstairs. She goes into her closet and pulles out ALL of her winter coats. I'm just like "What the crap are you doing girl?" But of corse she can't understand me. Then she hears her mother come home. She runs down stairs crying and telling her about the storm. I follow right behind her. Mother said "It will be fine. It's just some ice. There's nothing to worry about" _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'That night...' '_______________________________________________________________________________________' I was laying in my bed when I heard a scream come from outside on the back deck. It was Zoe. She went out there to see if the storm had come yet. I run out to see what happened. I see her outside on the deck in total panic. Breathing fast, racing heart, paleness, and of corse, THE SCREAMING. She runs inside and hides under her covers. Mother comes up and tells her that we needed to get out, NOW! "We are being evacuated Zoe!" "I thought they only evacuated people for hurricanes." Zoe said. "Yeah, and I though they only named hurricanes!" "I guess were both wrong!" "NOW LETS GO!" Zoe once again, goes into panic, ripping everything she has in her closet into her bag. She grabbed me, her bag, and her phone and went out the door. Mother started the car, and raced out. As we were going down the road, I noticed some ice on the road. It's dark, and the roads are icy... That's not a good combo... I feel the car slide a bit... Zoe is now screaming... And I'm hiding under the car seat... "If we crash, at least I'll be save under here" Then I notice this car comming right for us, spinnng out of control because of the ice. At this moment, I knew we were going to die... Then it happens. The car hits us... All I really remember is the car hitting us, and then everything went black... _______________________________________________________________________________________ I woke up that morning... I thought I was dead... I felt no pain... But then the pain hits... I looked down. My leg is ripped open and bleeding... My foot is nearly ripped off... And my ear is torn in half... I look around for Zoe and Mother... I don't see anyone. All I see is two demolished cars. I try to get up, but the pain was too intense. I'm a tough kitty (Thats what Zoe always used to say to me) I kept playing those words over and over in my head... I finally get up, and I start to walk. It was SO painful, but I had to do it for Zoe. I walk and walk... No sign of Zoe or Mother ANYWHERE. I'm getting cold, hungry, and I feel like passing out. But no. I can't I have to keep going! _______________________________________________________________________________________ I find her scent, and I start to follow it. It leads me to the Atlanta Hospital. I knew she was in there. But how am I supposed to get to her. I had no choice but to wait. So I sat at those hospital doors for hours. Finally, someone opens the door and I run in. I meow as loud as I can. One of the nerses spotted me and put me in a cage. "Great, now how am I supposed to get to Zoe!" The nerse puts me back outside and lockes the doors until I go away. So I walk and walk, trying to find my way home. It's starting to get dark, so I found this place under a tree that has fallen. I didn't think I was going to survive the night. But I did. I wake up, even colder, sicker and more frightened then I have ever been in my life! I can't walk at this point. My toe is almost disconnected from my foot. I have to wait until someone finds me. All I could say was: I know why Zoe is afraid of winter storms now. _______________________________________________________________________________________ This man walked by. I went to meow but I couldn't. I had lost my voice. So I get the stregth and I walk up to him and I paw him. He sees me and picks me up. He walked with me for a while. We got up to this big, and spooky looking building. He brings me inside. The people behind the counter took me and put me in ANOTHER CAGE. I was in this place with other animals. Soon they gave me this shot and I went to sleep. I woke up with my foot fixed and my ear stiched back together. Then I hear the most amazing thing. I hear Mother! She came looking for me! They took me out of the cage and gave me to Mother. I remember sleeping in the car. I remember the feeling of getting back into my home. It as the best feeling of my 9 lives! But there was just one thing missing. ZOE. I soon came to realize she was still in the hospital from the wreck. 3 weeks later she came home with a cast on her arm, and cruches. But at least she was home! I snuggled with her. And that's all I did for 4 weeks straight. Now me and Zoe are all healed up. I just know one thing, I WILL NEVER GO OUTSIDE EVER AGAIN. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'Thank you for reading. I am very, very glad to be back in my WARM and loving home. That was the wrost time of my life. And I hope none of you kitties ever have to go through what I went through. Peace to all of you. - Atlas' '_______________________________________________________________________________________' ''Thank you for reading my story. This is a made up story, but this COULD happen at anytime. Please don't ever forget that.- @SaveRcats ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Kitty In The Citty.jpg 227805-stock-photo-white-beautiful-joy-calm-black-animal.jpg '' Category:Stories Category:Poems